


12 Days

by RoseLittleWood



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLittleWood/pseuds/RoseLittleWood





	

December 14, 2016

* * *

 

Lafayette was putting ornaments on the tree and humming to whatever Christmas song was on his playlist. He gasped when he felt arms wrap around from behind him. "Hello, love." Hercules's husky voice made Lafayette redder than a tomato everytime he heard it. "Bonjour, mon amour." Lafayette smiled as he placed a red light up ornament on the last empty space of the tree. "The tree looks amazing." Hercules kissed Laf's shoulder and smiled against it. Laf blushed and smiled. He loved it when his love complemented him. "Thank you." Laf grinned and turned his head and kissed Herc's cheek and leaned back against Hercules as he looked at the tree smiling in satisfaction. "You're welcome. Let's get some sleep. You deserve it. You've worked so hard, honey." Hercules massaged Laf's shoulders and kissed the nape of his neck. Laf moaned softly in relief and nodded his agreement. Hercules picked Laf up bridal style and carried him to the room. Laf giggled and yawned. They both got into their pajamas and slipped into bed. Hercules spooned Lafayette and kissed his shoulder. "I love you." Herc spoke against Laf's shoulder and Laf smiled softly. "I love you, too." Lafayette sighed softly and his eyelids fell close. Hercules smiled and buried his face into Laf's back and fell asleep. Laf waited for Herc's snoring before falling asleep with a smile painted on his face.

 


End file.
